


~Black As Hate, Red As Love~

by MiraculousDerpy101



Series: ~*Determination/Termination*~ [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Frisk Needs A Hug, Frisk's Pronouns are They/Them, Near Death Frisk, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Frisk is dying, and Chara is slightly soft because they may or may not like frisk? </p><p>Lets find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Black As Hate, Red As Love~

~we are here now, at the end, determination fails me, hanging onto threads of their love, I only wanted them to be happy....~

 

Frisk was dying. Not able to reset, DETERMINATION depleted... Nothing could fix them, they all tried.

"I wont be mad if you reset this time bud..."

"Sans... What is wrong with the human?"

"I cant lose another one!"

As cries and shouts were made, Chara sat silently next to Frisk. Staring at eachother, watching as they both fade. Chara fought the urge to look away as Frisk sadly smiled that look that said, 'this is it for us'

Frisk, using the last of their energy, spoke. "I saved Asriel mom.... Chara is next to me now..... please.... say....goodb..."

Toriel cried, and just gave a smile. 'thank you' she seemed to say without words. Frisk only smiled back as their body started to fade.

Frisk sighed. It didnt hurt, but they were sad that they had to leave, their friends would continue, and thrive, but they wouldn't be there to see it.

Chara spoke, what sounded like a whisper to frisk, as they became light. "Let me take you to the sky, to see what you have given them..... One. Last. Time."

Frisk was now just glimmers of light, alligned into the shape of a body, and their hand made of stars held a shadow resembling Chara, fading away from sight.

 

i got writers block :T


End file.
